


The Prize

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kissemdanno, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sly, and Steve is so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

"Gimme another beer." Danny reaches toward Steve, fingers wiggling expectantly. 

Steve pops the cap from a fresh bottle and takes a drink as he leans back in his beach chair, legs stretched out in front of him. "Sorry, D, last one."

"What do you mean, last one?"

"I mean that this beer, in my hand," Steve waves his hand, fingers wrapped tightly around the cold, sweaty bottle, "is that last one. We only had five." 

And indeed, the bucket of ice tucked in the sand beside him only contains empties now. 

Danny makes an exasperated sound. "You mean there's none back in the fridge?"

"Nope."

"I see. And the last one is, by default, yours?" 

Steve turns to Danny. The setting sun is painting Danny's white tee-shirt a golden yellow and Danny's shoes are off, toes buried in the sand. There's a steady breeze blowing off the ocean, ruffling Danny's hair as he frowns at Steve. It's a very pretty sight. 

"Yes, Danny." Steve pointedly takes a long, slow drink of his beer. "This one is mine." 

Danny huffs out a sigh. "You, my friend, are a terrible host."

"Uh huh." Steve drinks more of his beer. "Mmmm. Tasty."

"Nice." Danny scowls, then turns his gaze back to the water, arms folded across his chest.

Steve grins at Danny's profile, enjoying himself thoroughly. It's Friday night, the weekend has begun, and for once they have no open cases, nothing to do except chill out on the beach and drink beer. Life is good, especially with Danny beside him, frowning and exasperated. 

Steve stretches his legs out further, digging his heels into the sand with a contented sigh.

"Hey," Danny says, leaning forward as he focuses on something out on the water. "What's that--is that a whale?" 

"It's a bay, Danny. There aren't any whales in the bay." 

"No, no, there's something--" Danny squints, pointing out toward the water. "It's big, whatever it is. Submarine?" 

Steve rolls his eyes. "There aren't any submarines, either. What are you talking about? You mean those boats?" As he squints at the horizon, he feels the beer bottle being gently plucked out of his hand. "Hey--"

He tries to snatch it back, and nearly succeeds, ending up with a with a hand around Danny's wrist instead. "Oh, you think you're clever?" 

"I know I'm clever, you beer-hogging animal, you." Danny transfers the bottle to his other hand as Steve tugs, dragging Danny out of his chair. Danny twists around, arm locked around Steve and Steve goes down, rolling over Danny in the cool sand as he tries to grab the bottle from Danny's hand.

Danny is surprisingly quick, avoiding Steve's grasp with ease and that's just wrong. Steve gets an arm around Danny's waist and pulls him down again, grimacing as Danny jabs an elbow to his ribs. 

"Oh, so you want to wrestle now?" Danny gasps and now he's got Steve in a hold.

"Son of a bitch," Steve grumbles. 

Danny's strong, stronger than Steve expects but Steve's not going to let Danny take him down, no way. Especially since Danny is laughing at him, the bastard. It takes some work, though--Danny pulls a couple of surprisingly sneaky moves but in the end, Steve's experience and training wins out. He flips Danny on his back and straddles him, pinning Danny's hands in the sand above his head. The beer bottle is gone, tipped over and spilling out onto the sand just beyond his reach but Steve doesn't care. Grinning, he sits back on Danny's hips, damn proud of his moves. 

And feeling just a bit exhilarated. 

Danny blinks up at him, entirely unimpressed. "See, like I said before, this is the problem with you. You're a topper. Always got to be on top."

"Yeah, I do," Steve says. "And how is this a problem?"

"Because I like to be on top, too." 

Steve's got to get his mind out of the gutter--Danny couldn't possibly mean it that way, couldn't possibly mean to sound so suggestive. But it was a thrill, all that rubbing up against Danny's strong, sturdy body and now Danny is spread out beneath him, panting softly, his tee-shirt pulled tight across his chest. Steve can't help it, his thoughts go straight into the gutter.

"You do, do you?" Steve's voice grows rough. "Like it on top?"

"Yes, I do. Although," Danny gives Steve a sly look. "For you, I'd make an exception." 

Whoa, yeah, that's very--Danny beneath him, naked and moaning out loud. Steve would take his time, he'd make Danny beg for it, oh yes, yes he would, and Danny would love it, Danny would moan his name and beg and--

Steve barely realizes it when Danny twists his hands free. His forearm strikes Steve across the chest and knocks him aside. Steve hits the sand hard, rolling onto his back and before he can gather his wits, Danny's above him, straddling his hips, sand raining down on Steve's face as Danny leans forward and pins Steve's hands on either side of his head.

"Hah," Danny exclaims, triumphant. "You are so easy."

Steve blinks the sand from his eyes as he tries to free his hands but Danny tightens his grip and parks his ass on Steve's hips, directly onto Steve's half-hard cock. Steve gasps out loud. He's mortified, Danny's got to be able to feel it, and what if he was wrong, what if Danny really wasn't flirting at all, what if it really was all about getting the upper hand--

Danny raises his eyebrows and holds still, for a just a moment. Then he smiles in apparent delight and rocks his hips, releasing Steve's wrists as he slides his hands forward, stretching out over Steve. He settles in between Steve's legs and when he presses his hips against Steve's, Steve makes a small, helpless noise because it's just that damn good and oh, hello there. 

It seems that he and Danny were on the same page after all.

"I'd make an exception for you, too." Steve says, wrapping his arms around Danny.

Danny leans down to brush his lips against Steve's--a brief kiss, wonderful and sweet and full of promise. "I know."

"But I'd still steal the last beer." Steve pulls Danny into another kiss, tasting his laughter. 

He discovers that Danny's kisses run as hot as he does, and that Danny's hands are busy and bold and clever. He also discovers that when Danny sits back and pulls his shirt off, he's truely, heart-stoppingly beautiful, his skin glinting red-gold in the final rays of the setting sun.

"I win," Steve announces as he reaches out to Danny.


End file.
